Lilo & Stitch Diary Reader
by Megamantn
Summary: I wrote this when I was 12 back in 2004 & it told a story where there was an experiment that reads diaries belonging to other people & it was activated by fellow writer IAmAngel624 who helped write this story. Warning, this story may disgust some reade


In a beach near by kokaua town, Angel624 is hanging out when she finds a mysterious ball-like object but it turns out to be a experiment pod.

Angel624: Hmmmm, It's some sorta candy but it's old.

Angel624 throws the experiment pod into the lake but Experiment 244 gets Activated.

Angel624: NOOOOOOOO!!! Experiment 244?! That's THE one I don't know what it does! And if I do know, I can't think of it's function at the moment!

Meanwhile, at Lilo & Stitch's house, boredom...

Lilo: Wow...no Experiments have been activated today.

Stitch: Ih.

Lilo: I'm bored.

Stitch: Ih. Meega too.

Lilo: Let's go see what we can find around here.

And at Gantu's Ship, 625 once again starts annoying Gantu...

625: Good morning, *snickers*...

Gantu: What's so funny?

625: Is your refrigerator running?

Gantu: Yes, why?

625: WELL YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!

Gantu: What?!? Get back here!

Gantu start chasing 625 around while the experiment detection machine detects an experiment has been activated.

WARNING: Experiment 244 activated. Primary function: Reading people's diaries & exposing secrets to everyone.

Meanwhile at Lilo's House, Jumba, while no one is looking sneaks into Nani's room with a bag & comes out with the bag having some stuff in it while Experiment 244 nears Lilo's house.

Outside of the property, Myrtle & her posse are chasing 244 away.

Myrtle: Get back here you nosy freak!

Myrtle's posse: Yeah!

244 manages to outrun Myrtle & her posse headed for Lilo's house where Nani starts to get frustrated about something.

Nani: PLEAKLEY!

Pleakley: Yes?

Nani: Have you been going through my clothes again?

Pleakley: Why no. I've got enough clothes from your closet already.

Nani: You WHAT?!

Meanwhile up on the roof, 244 manages to sneak into the attic & find Jumba's diary lying around & reads it.

244: Oooooooh...

244 closes up the book & runs down to tell everyone downstairs where Nani is still chewing Pleakley out.

Nani: Well if you didn't go through my clothes, WHO DID?!

244(out of nowhere): I know who...

LIlo(from the hallway): *gasp* A new Experiment!

Stitch: Cousin!

244 leads everyone up to Jumba's room where they gasp seeing Jumba WEARING Nani's clothes.

Pleakley: Oh my gosh! jumba's gone tranny!

Jumba: Well, so are you!

Nani: What are you doing wearing my clothes?!

Jumba: These clothes are being worn by male species of my kind in my Homeplanet & female specie wear the what you call men's clothes..

Nani: Well, It's the other way around in this planet.

Stitch: Cousin!

Stitch puts 244 in a experiment pod.

Lilo: We'll call you, "Diary Reader". Now we need to find the one place he truly belongs.

Gantu tears up the roof to get 244.

Gantu: Hand over the Experiment!

Stitch: Nagga, Big Dummy!

Stitch jumps up & attacks Gantu on the face scratching him like crazy while Lilo & Jumba both get a rope and go outside to trip Gantu by tying his feet where he trips.

Lilo: Good job, Stitch.

Gantu(while hopping back to his ship): I'll be back

Megamantn & Angel624 later walk in Lilo's house to help out Lilo not knowing that they're late.

Megamantn: Hey Lilo! We got here as soon as we learned 244 was activated. What did we miss & where's Gantu?

Lilo: Hey, Megamantn. Angel624. We defeated Gantu a few minutes ago so you got here to late...

Angel624: Oh, Well... At least the experiment is safe. Well, I guess we'd better get going. Aloha!

Lilo: Aloha, Angel624!

Megamantn & Angel624 leave Lilo's house for the park where they sit on a bench, talking.

Angel624: I sure learned my lesson.

Megamantn: What?

Angel624: Never throw weird stuff that look like colored-golf balls like that again...

Megamantn: Yeah... At least that wasn't much of a dangerous experiment.

Angel624: Yeah, that's true.

Meanwhile, Gantu is getting chewed out by Dr. Hamsterviel once again about failing to catch the experiment...

Hamsterviel: This is about, the hundredth time you've failed me, Gantu!

Gantu: I know, I'm sorry but the...

Hamsterviel: I know, the little girl & 626 made you fail! I'm sick of excuses! If you fail to catch 1 more experiment, YOU ARE FIRED!

Hamsterviel disconnects transmission with Gantu.

625: Boy, blubber-face... You sure are good at failing. Even managing to be beaten by a little girl & my cousin.

Gantu: Oh, 625...

625: What?

Gantu starts trying to shoot 625.

625: Nice shooting, Not!

THE END

Written by Megamantn with help from Angel624.


End file.
